


A kind heart

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Baby dragons - Freeform, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, M/M, Protective Original Percival Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Newt is not usually afraid or worried, even when he finds himself in a situation in which his brother would probably scream or have an aneurysm.No, he doesn’t waste his time feeling concern, but that doesn’t mean that every now and then he can’t recognize when he’s stuck in a situation that’s not exactly… ideal.***Newt meets the real Percival Graves while he's in trouble.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 8
Kudos: 680





	A kind heart

Newt is not usually afraid or worried, even when he finds himself in a situation in which his brother would probably scream or have an aneurysm.

No, he doesn’t waste his time feeling concern, but that doesn’t mean that every now and then he can’t recognize when he’s stuck in a situation that’s not exactly… ideal.

Unfortunately, that is what’s happening at the moment.

The poachers that are trying to sell those poor baby dragons saw him when he tried to get in their tent and take the babies and the eggs with him (it took him a while to earn the babies’ trust) and now he’s trapped there with a broken leg, his case, two scared, little dragons on his shoulders and another three eggs in his arms.

The wizards are pissed, but they haven’t figured out what to do with him.

They hit him a couple of times but that’s it; Newt is almost glad they haven’t decided to hurt the dragons as well or tried to see what’s in his case.

He still doesn’t have a plan, but he knows he’ll come up with one eventually, he just needs a little bit of time.

“Fuck it!” One of them yells suddenly and Newt hears it too: a noise coming from outside the tent, a noise that shouldn’t be there if the protection spells haven’t been broken.

It seems they have.

“Go check it out, Morrison!” Their leader demands and there goes the wizard along with a witch.

“MACUSA is here!” She manages to scream from the first floor before she’s abruptly silenced and the leader rises from his seat while the others run downstairs.

“Stop! I have a hosta–” he doesn’t get to finish nor does he has the time to aim his wand at Newt.

It’s really impressive the way the poacher gets disarmed in the blink of an eye. The wizard that rushes into the room has a lot of experience in combat judging by the quick movement of his arm when he curses the other one.

Newt has spent years seeing Theseus practice and have duels with many wizards and witches (and win every single one of them) but for a moment he thinks the man who has just gotten into the room could beat him easily.

Finally, when he steps forward, Newt realizes that he’s looking at Percival Graves; there’s no doubt in his mind this is the real one, Grindelwald couldn’t totally get the way he walks or even looks at another person.

Because now he’s staring directly at Newt and the magizoologist can see kindness in his dark eyes.

Graves moves quickly and kneels right next to him, prompting one of the dragons to hiss at the Director of Magical Security.

“It’s alright, Lily. He’s a friend,” Newt mumbles softly, caressing the baby dragon’s muzzle. As soon as she relaxes, her brother does as well. “That’s it, good girl.”

Graves smiles at him, watching as the magizoologist keeps soothing the creatures.

Newt blinks in confusion when he feels a hand on his right cheek.

“Are you hurt, Mr. Scamander?”

“How do you know my name?” Newt is sure he hasn’t met the real Graves before.

The man chuckles and the magizoologist has the feeling he doesn’t do that often.

“Auror Goldstein talks about you all the time and her sister keeps shoving pictures of you at me for some reason,” he sounds amused and it’s such a good look on him Newt starts getting flustered.

“Please just call me Newt,” he mumbles, feeling his face turning red as Graves starts caressing his cheek.

Newt can hear people fighting downstairs, but the auror in front of him doesn’t seem concerned at all.

“Then you’ll call me Percival from now on,” he says and then looks with narrowed eyes at his left leg. “Are you hurt, Newt?”

“My leg is broken.”

“You don’t seem to worry about yourself too much,” Graves comments disapprovingly. “Alright, stay still. I’ll fix your bone, but it’s going to hurt a little.”

“It’s okay. This has happened to me before,” Newt blurts out. He has experience with all kinds of injuries.

Graves quirks up one of his dark brows at him.

“Getting captured by poachers or getting hurt?”

The blush on his cheeks spreads towards his neck as Newt thinks the answer.

Both.

Graves seems to have guessed it anyway, because he sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“We’ll talk about that later,” he grumbles before focusing on Newt’s leg again.

It hurts, but not so much. Newt opens his case and puts the eggs inside, tries to convince the others to do the same as Graves keeps mumbling spells until Newt starts feeling better.

“All clear!” Newt hears Tina’s voice coming from the first floor.

“Get them all to MACUSA, I’ll meet you in a couple of minutes,” Graves shouts back. Then, to Newt’s surprise, once they make sure all the dragons are inside he says: “I’m going to carry you.”

“What? Oh, that’s not… I can walk! It doesn’t hurt me any–”

He gasps when the wizard takes him in his arms despite his protests and Newt finds out in that moment that Percival Graves is strong enough to carry him easily.

“Wait, my wand…”

“I have it right here, Newt.”

“You could use a spell instead of carrying me all the way down to the first floor.”

“Trust me, Newt. This is better,” Graves smirks and winks at him as he walks downstairs; Tina and the remaining aurors stare at them in shock. “What are you waiting for? We have to go back to MACUSA. I’ll take Newt to my office to patch him up…”

“I’m fine!” The magizoologist protests, although he’s starting to enjoy being carried around by the Director of Magical Security.

“And then he’ll have dinner with me tonight, right?”

Newt realizes just a few seconds later that he’s being asked on a date at that moment.

“Oh! I mean… Yes!” He mumbles, knowing his face couldn’t possibly get more red.

Graves smiles triumphantly and Newt’s heart feels like it’s going to jump out of his chest.

But it’s definitely a good feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day <3
> 
> https://silverynight.tumblr.com/


End file.
